Fear of Love Monster
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Chapter 3 has updated―Revenge―balas dendam dimulai. Pistol kecil itu, untuk apa? Rukia mengejang, ada apa? Orang itu, siapa? Rukia menyamar dan berniat membalaskan dendamnya pada Gin. Tapi, ada satu hal yang yang akan terjadi...
1. Hate

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo of Bleach**

G! present :

**Fear of Love Monster**

Multi chapter

Starring : **Rukia Kuchiki**

Genre : Crime & Drama & Tragedy

Chapter 1.

**HATE**

Tampak sangat jelas bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Mereka berdua saling berpagutan di atas ranjang. Saling merasakan kecupan dari bibir pasangan mereka. Pria dengan rambut _silver_ tampak sangat menikmati kecupan dengan permainan lidah yang lembut. Sedangkan pasangannya, perempuan dengan ukuran tubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang mencuat tampak sangat agresif melakukan percumbuan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya perempuan itu pada pasangannya.

"Tentu. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." Pria itu tampak tersenyum tajam dengan tatapan mata yang meruncing ke atas.

"Cium aku, lagi!" godanya.

Tentu saja, Ichimaru Gin -nama pria itu- meladeni tawaran perempuan dengan iris mata hitamnya itu.

Percumbuan mereka semakin memanas. Jambakan, cakaran membabi buta, bahkan _kiss mark _antara keduanya tengah berlangsung dengan panas. Gin bahkan meremas bagian bokong Rukia, sehingga desahan dari bibir manis Rukia tak terhindarkan lagi.

Kali ini mereka berpelukan. Gin sudah dalam posisi duduk, menggendong Rukia di dadanya. Gin berdiri membawa Rukia keluar kamar megah itu dengan masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Kedua kaki Rukia tampak mengikat pada pinggang Gin.

Mereka sudah berada di ujung balkon. Rukia duduk di atas pembatas balkon. Di sampingnya, terdapat tiga botol anggur kosong, yang biasa diletakkan Gin secara sembarang setelah ia minum. Dari sana, dapat dirasakan hembusan angin pagi yang membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Gin dengan tatapan yang sungguh mencurigakan.

"Tentu," Rukia menjawab tanpa ragu.

Mereka saling berciuman lagi. Kali ini, Gin mengambil kesempatan pada daerah leher. Desahan Rukia terdengar lagi, kali ini berbarengan dengan bunyi gesekan daun pada pohon palem raksasa.

"Bisakah kau mengerti aku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Gin di tengah-tengah percumbuan panas mereka.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan, hah? Jawabannya sudah pasti, kan?" kali ini Rukia menjawab dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah," ucap Gin.

Dan setelah ucapan itu sampai pada pendengaran Rukia, rawut wajahnya berubah. Rukia tampak _syok_ dengan pernyataan Gin barusan. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Rukia, ia akan diputuskan oleh Gin di saat percumbuan mereka sedang berlangsung panas.

Plak!

Tamparan keras Rukia pada pipi kiri Gin yang bahkan menimbulkan bekas dan suara hantaman yang keras membuat Gin yang sedari tadi masih melakukan percumbuan -meski tanpa balasan Rukia- berhenti seakan mematung.

"Apa yang ada dipikiran orang sepertimu, hah? Dasar setan!" Rukia melontarkan makian itu tepat di hadapan wajah Gin yang tetap dengan tampang tak bersalahnya itu.

"Bajingan!" kali ini Rukia sudah menggenggam botol anggur kosong yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. Ia hantamkan botol hijau itu tepat pada pelipis bagian kiri Gin.

Prank!

Serpihan beling bersebaran di sekitarnya. Gin tampak terluka. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja tanpa membuat pria itu pingsan, atau bahkan pusing pun tak tampak dari rawut wajahnya yang justru menunjukkan rasa puas pada keadaan.

"Sekarang, aku punya alasan untuk menjatuhkanmu, perempuan jalang!" Gin dengan nada kesal dan penuh kebenciannya mendorong Rukia jatuh menghantam aspal keras di halaman yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga kamboja dan anggrek.

"Aaa…" suara teriakan itu terhenti saat Rukia—dengan darah mengalir pada bagian kepala dan sikutnya—kehilangan kesadarannya.

#

"Bawa mayat itu ke gudang belakang!" suruh Gin pada kedua pelayan wanitanya.

"Baik, tuan," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Di halaman belakang, tubuh kaku Rukia sudah bermandikan darah. Dengan tenaga dua orang wanita yang mampu menggotong tubuh kecil Rukia, mereka membawa tubuh lemah itu ke dalam gudang belakang.

Gudang itu gelap, penuh dengan barang-barang bekas yang sudah berumur dengan lapisan debu tebal di atasnya. Kedua pelayan itu menjatuhkan Rukia di atas lantai kotor tepat di tengah-tengah tumpukan kayu dan lemari bobrok di sana.

Kedua pelayan dengan garis wajah yang sama dan kacamata yang mirip itu meninggalkan gudang tersebut dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk akibat debu yang beterbangan.

#

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk," Ajaib. Tuhan seakan dengan baiknya memberikan kesempatan pada perempuan lemah itu untuk terus hidup. Di tengah hamparan debu dan kegelapan, Rukia tersadar.

Ia membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah. Tangannya yang satu menopang tubuhnya dan yang satunya lagi memegang luka pada kepalanya.

"Gin, kau…keparat!" di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya, masih sempat Rukia mencaci pria itu.

Ia melangkah dengan susah payah, meski kayu balok di hadapannya telah dijadikannya penopang. Baru dua langkah kakinya beranjak, ia sudah terjatuh lagi. Dapat dirasakannya masalah pada tulang kakinya yang mungkin retak atau bahkan patah.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga tak akan ia sia-siakan kesempatan ini untuk tetap kabur, meski ia harus menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya.

Tap-tap-tap!

Suara hentakan kaki yang kuat milik Gin diikuti dengan kedua pelayannya—Lisa dan Nanao—terdengar oleh Rukia. Hal tersebut membuat ia semakin berusahah untuk berdiri, dan…berhasil, meski hanya untuk persekian detik.

Usahanya itu membuat ia terjatuh cukup jauh ke semak-semak di dekat sana. Beruntungnya Rukia, tubuhnya yang kecil dapat disembunyikan oleh semak hijau tebal yang terawat, meski ada beberapa duri dan ranting yang menggores kulit putihnya.

"Bakar gudang ini!" perintah Gin pada kedua pelayannya itu. Dan dengan segera mereka menyiramkan cairan dengan bau menyengat yang diketahui sebagai minyak tanah ke seluruh sisi gudang. Setelah itu, Lisa memberikan korek yang tengah menyala pada Gin.

"Silakan, Tuan!" katanya.

Dengan senyumnya yang runcing dan garis mata penuh kebencian, Gin mengayunkan tangannya, melempar batang korek itu tanpa rasa berat hati sedikit pun.

Duarr!

Kobaran api yang menyala dengan kuatnya menjadi pertunjukan yang menyenangkan bagi Gin disertai dengan kedua pelayannya, sedangkan bagi Rukia, itu adalah pertunjukan api yang mewakili rasa sakit dan bencinya pada pria yang dapat ia lihat garis tubuhnya itu. Pria iblis yang dengan tega melakukan semua itu padanya, Ichimaru Gin.

Awal kisah percumbuan mereka berakhir pada kejahatan dengan darah. Rasa cinta yang semula kini berubah menjadi benci yang mendalam. Dan tidak sampai di situ, ini akan berlanjut menjadi dendam. Pembalasan yang tidak kalah kejamnya siap menunggu.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

**A/N: **Pendek sekali! Tak apalah, ini kan multi-chap!

Hmm, mungkin ini OOC ? Rukia jadi antagonis di sini ?

Ia akan jadi Love Monster-nya ~

Tokoh utama yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam (beda sama cerita yang lain)

Bagaimana dengan Gin ? Dia cuma muncul pada 2-chapter doang!

Di sini yang menggambarkan Gin adalah: habis manis sepah dibuang, haha…

Ini bukan romance!

Baiklah, bisa review sekarang. Dan tunggu chapter 2-nya!

Bye.


	2. Reason

**Disclaimer :**

**The world and characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite.**

**G! Proudly Present : Fear of Love Monster**

**Starring : Rukia Kuchiki**

**Guest Star : Ichimaru Gin**

**Chapter 2.**

**REASON**

Dendam, hanya itu yang ada dalam benak perempuan yang satu ini. Nyatanya halaman yang memuat kata cinta dalam kamusnya telah terbakar bersamaan dengan nyala api dalam gudang waktu itu dan ornamen bernama cinta yang lainnya pun telah hancur tak berbekas. Lebih lagi, rasa sakit telah menjadi penghias permanen dinding hatinya. Ditambah dengan ukiran kebencian yang hampir melubangi jantungnya.

Rukia Kuchiki, ya, dialah yang sedang kita bicarakan. Perempuan itu sedang berdiri di atas hamparan salju putih, meratap ke langit seraya merasakan sentuhan satu butir salju yang baru saja meleleh di pipi kanannya. Dingin salju itu menusuk kulit tipisnya, apalagi saat lelehan itu menyentuh luka baretan yang masih berbekas di antara bibir dan pipinya. Perih, jelas luka itu perih tapi tidak seperih hatinya yang telah tersayat hebat.

Ichimaru Gin, pria itulah pelakunya. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya jelas tidak dapat diterima dengan akal sehat. Bukankah saat itu mereka sedang bercumbu. Rukia masih memikirkannya. Terus berpikir dan tak menemukan satu pun jawaban. Bahkan ia tak tahu alasan apa yang dimiliki pria itu. Meski demikian, apa pun alasannya bukankah terlalu kejam untuk menghilangkan nyawa orang yang menyayanginya?

Rukia sekarang mulai melangkah. Ia tak berlari―meski salju yang turun memaksanya sekali pun.

Bukan apa-apa, kakinya memang belum kuat untuk berlari―meski berlari kecil sekali pun.

Ia berteduh di sebuah toko di dekat sana.

Toko itu gelap. Dengan ornamen tulang belulang yang identik dengan hal mistik dan horor menghiasi lapisan dinding dan pintu gerbang toko itu. Wangi-wangian yang cukup menyengat menyambut Rukia dari dalam.

Rukia pun masuk ke dalamnya. Langkah menjadi sedikit bergetar. Bukan keraguan, tapi memang aura yang menyelimuti ruang utama toko itu sungguh berbeda dengan atmosfer di luar sana.

"Ilham? Kami menjual ilham," Tiba-tiba suara berat seorang pria memecahkan keheningan di ruang itu. Rukia mundur selangkah. Gelap ruangan itu menutupi wajah sang pria dengan perawakan tingginya.

"Nona?" Pria itu mendekat. Ia berhasil memperlihatkan wajahnya. Pria itu berkulit hitam. Dengan ototnya yang kekar dan tampang yang sangar. Rukia dibuatnya takut.

"Hentikan, Sado, kau menakutinya!" Suara itu tampak familiar di telinga Rukia. Kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah lebih tenang.

"Mayuri-sama!"

"Sado, kembalilah ke belakang. Nemu butuh obatnya," Mendengar perintah itu, pria yang dipanggil Sado itu pun segera berbalik badan. Ia mengobrak-abrikkan laci sebentar dan mengambil plastikan berisi beberapa butiran kaplet. Lalu ia pun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Dia anak buahku yang baru," Pria tadi mendekati Rukia. Wajahnya yang janggal tak lagi aneh di mata Rukia. Enam bulan sudah wajah hitam-putih―lebih lagi ornamen kepalanya yang mencolok―ia lihat setiap hari.

Ya, perlu diketahui, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ialah dokter 'gelap' di balik kesembuhan Rukia. Terapi dengan berbagai obat dan racikan―dengan percobaan-percobaannya terlebih dahulu―sukses membuat kaki Rukia yang telah lumpuh total bergerak kembali.

"Dimana orang itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia telah kembali. Bukankah dia harus membuka jalan untukmu?" jawabnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kami ini menjual ilham, kau tahu itu, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka-lukaku ini? Aku tak akan mungkin kembali dengan wajah yang sama," Rukia memegangi pipinya, tepat di bagian luka goresan itu.

"Ah, itu. Aku sedang berusaha untuk yang satu ini. Berikan aku waktu untuk menyempurnakan rencana kita," jawab Mayuri diselingi dengan tawanya yang megah. "Sebaiknya kau persiapakan dirimu Rukia. Bukankah kau harus mengambil 'itu' kembali?"

"Aku sudah persiapkan semua. Aku hanya butuh ornamen hitammu untuk menyempurnakan penyamaranku nantinya," jawab Rukia.

"Ambil sesukamu, Rukia! Jujur saja, aku senang membantumu," Kini kekehen Mayuri terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Rukia.

"Lihat yang akan kuperbuat padanya. Dendam, rasa sakit itu, api itu akan kubalas!" sumpah Rukia di tengah-tengah ruang remang itu.

Sumpah itu terdengar serius. Bukan hanya serius, sumpah itu seakan mengandung kutuk. Dendam kesumat dan kebencian menjadi hal yang otentik Rukia.

Ia melangkah pasti. Mengambil sebuah jubah hitam yang tergantung di dinding sisi kiri. Ia memasangkannya di punggungnya. Warna hitam dengan pernak-pernik bunga berkelopak kecil dengan warna senada menjadi penghias tak indah dalam jubah itu. Rukia bercermin.

Kini Ia tidak seperti Rukia yang dulu. Dirinya seakan menciptakan imej baru. Hitam, gelap dan sebagainya. Rukia yang dulu lebih pada seseorang yang dengan warna putih sebagai imej diri.

Ya, dulu ia bagai putri salju yang manis. Apa lagi ia memiliki 'itu'–kebanggaannya sebagai pemilik salju.

Rukia bercermin. Kali ini lampu telah dinyalakan oleh Mayuri. Sekarang sosok Rukia tampak menawan, di tambah hak tinggi yang baru saja dibawakan Nemu atas perintah Mayuri.

"Kau telah siap, Rukia?"

Rukia menutup matanya, menghayati setiap suara dalam hatinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Satu suara berteriak keras dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ya, dan Rukia pun meneriakan suara itu dengan pelan,

"Aku siap!"

#

Di saat yang bersamaan di kediaman besar Ichimaru.

Ya, miris memang keadaan di sini. Ruangan yang luas dengan dua orang di dalamnya. Sama seperti keadaan yang lalu, sejoli itu saling bercumbu. Ichimaru Gin menikmati manisnya bibir dari pelayannya yang satu ini, Lisa Yadoumaru.

Mereka bergelut layaknya pasangan yang benar-benar haus akan nafsu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, TV menyala, Acara berita yang sedang tayang menampilkan 'kabar api' lagi.

Ya, api, kebakaran rumah megah yang memakan korban seisi rumah. Api di tengah-tengah musim dingin.

Gin di sana tetap dengan kegiatannya. Api itu tak mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang harusnya ia tangisi kepergiannya-mereka kekasih, meski dulu.

Ya, benar. Setelah gudang itu hangus Gin tak pernah mengeceknya lagi. Sebenarnya dia tak ceroboh, hanya saja ia tak peduli dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sampah dan semacamnya. Gin memang brengsek. Wanita yang selama ini mencintainya -Rukia- tetap berakhir dengan status sampah di matanya.

Krek!

Pintu bercat putih dengan tingginya yang melebihi dua meter itu terbuka. Seseorang dibaliknya perlahan masuk dan menunduk sopan.

"Gin-sama," ucap pria itu. Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat dan mata beriris hijau sayu. Ia menggunakan pakaian serba putih. Pakaian itu sangat identik dengan profesi pelayan di kediaman Ichimaru. Toh nyatanya dia memang seorang pelayan.

"Ada apa, hah?" Gin berucap sebentar, lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya.

"Rangiku-sama mencari anda. Ia sekarang sedang..." Ucapan itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Seseorang menepuk pundak pelayan laki-laki itu dari belakang, ya, wanita dengan tangannya yang lembut seakan sedang menekan tombol pause. Semua terhenti, juga dengan aktivitas Gin-Lisa.

"Sepertinya kau kehabisan mainan, Gin. Yang kemarin itu sudah rusak, ya? Kasihan bayiku yang satu ini, butuh mainan baru," Wanita itu sekarang melangkah, menekan tombol off televisi-membuat suasana tenang, hanya langkah haknya saja yang berkumandang-lalu ia mendekat pada 'bayi' yang ia sayang itu.

Plak!

Suara itu terdengar keras, cukup keras untuk membuat seekor burung di luar jendela kaget. Tamparannya memang tidak bisa dibilang lembut sama sekali, nyatanya itu berbekas merah pada pipi kanan pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi 'bermain' di bawah pelukan Gin.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ucap Rangiku pada Lisa. Dan Lisa pun pergi. Ia berlari sambil menangis, itulah imbas yang memang harus diterima siapa pun yang pernah ditiduri Gin sebelumnya- rasa sakit.

Kini, setelah pelayan pria kulit pucat itu pergi, ruangan megah Gin kembali berisi dua orang. Sepasang itu duduk pada kursinya masing-masing, saling berhadapan dan saling mengumbar senyum satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik, Rangiku," puji Gin lagi. Sebelumnya pujian serupa pernah dialamatkan pada perempuan lain, termasuk Lisa dan Rukia.

"Cih! Bisakah kau berhenti mengumbar nafsu seperti itu? Aku geli mendengarnya," Setelah berucap demikian, Rangiku kembali menghisap batang rokoknya. Ia melipat kakinya ke atas kaki yang satunya lagi. Kemudian ia memasang senyum sinis pada Gin. "Bagaimana? Sudah dapat barang itu?"

Gin yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia hanya bangkit dari kursi empuknya, lalu menghampiri rak berisikan buku dengan sampul warna beragam. Ia mengambil tiga buku dengan urut-deret yang sama, lalu menggeser buku yang lain ke samping. Dan di balik tumpukan buku itu terdapat kotak kayu dengan penutup bening plastik. Ia mengambil benda itu lalu kembali duduk.

"Sode no Shirayuki," ucap Gin. Kali ini, ia buka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebilah pedang samurai berukuran sedang. Warnanya putih. Ya, putih secara keseluruhan: mata pedang dan gagangnya―ditambah lagi pita dengan warna senada yang tergerai pada ujung gagangnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?" tanya Rangiku. Ia mengambil kotak yang telah terbuka itu dan memperhatikan seluk-beluk keindahan sang pedang.

"Rukia? Tak usah kau pikirkan. Dia sudah tak ada lagi. Mati," jawab Gin dengan kekehan kecil setelahnya. Rangiku tiba-tiba terdiam. Tangannya masih memegang kotak itu erat, tapi matanya telah memandang titik lain―Ichimaru Gin―dengan pandangan tajam penuh tanya.

"Ah ya. Sebelumnya aku sudah mencuri tanda tangannya lalu kugunakan untuk mengambil ini di bank," Gin tampak menjelaskan.

"Oke. Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku bawa benda ini, ya?" Kali ini Rangiku tampak bergegas. Ia berdiri dan mengambil penutup plastik kotak itu. Ia menutupnya dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Ichimaru tampak diam berpikir. Belum ada respon pasti darinya. Ia hanya berpikir satu hal. Mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan untung dan rugi.

"Tunggu!" Akhirnya suara itu pecah juga. Gin menghampiri Rangiku yang sudah berada di muka pintu. Ia menarik wanita itu kembali pada kursinya. Lalu ia ambil kembali kotak 'harta' itu, meletakannya di atas meja kembali.

"Eh, begini. Bolehkah aku menyimpan ini lebih lama lagi?" tanpa segan Gin mengungkapkan hal itu. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Ada apa, hah? Kau tak usah gugup, Gin. Kau boleh menyimpannya. Ya, sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh-'nya'. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan jika aku kembali, itu berarti waktunya telah habis," Rangiku kembali bangkit dan kembali melangkah keluar.

Ia menyentuh pintu cat putih itu. Lalu, saat setengah badannya tertutup pintu, ia kembali menampakkan kehadirannya ruangan itu. Hanya kepalanya yang melongo dan saat itu salam pertanda sesuatu terucap, "Jaga itu baik-baik! Jangan biarkan monster itu memakanmu, Gin!" Dan sekarang ia benar-benar hilang.

Setelah Gin menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa di ruangan itu bersama Sode no Shirayuki yang telah terkurung dalam kotak kayunya, Gin belum berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Ia cemas…akan suatu hal yang ia sendiri tak tahu.

Aura dingin dalam Sode no Shirayuki seakan menggambarkan kemarahan Dewi Salju. Satu pertanda itu nampak dari embun yang muncul pada lapisan bawah penutup kotak. Dan amukan salju yang turun membasahi jendela besar ruangan Gin itu seakan ingin melihat fenomena pedang di dalamnya.

Ya, Gin semakin merinding.

Senyumnya musnah.

#

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Mayuri bilang obatnya akan selesai tidak lama lagi. Aku juga sedang memperkuat kakiku dengan eksperimen baru miliknya," jawab Rukia dari ujung telepon.

"Ya, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan, penyamaranmu?"

"Aku datang sebagai sosok yang gelap," jawab Rukia lagi. Suaranya sengaja dibuat pelan, berusaha memberitahu rahasia yang benar-benar rahasia.

"Bagaimana dengan Sode no Shirayuki?" Kali ini Rukia yang bertanya.

"Masih di tangannya. Sebaiknya kau cepat, Rukia,"

"Baiklah …."

Tut-tut-tut

Sesosok manusia di balik gorden hijau dengan bayangan yang terpantul di antara jendela besar lainnya segera memutuskan sambungan telepon-nya. Lalu ia keluar sebagai penyusup yang memang mencintai dunia kejahatan. Ia bergegas melangkah berusaha mempersiapkan jalan bagi Rukia untuk masuk dalam kediaman ini.

Ya, dialah sang penjual ilham.

**_-TO BE CONTINUED-_**

**A/N: Yo, yo, saya tak ahli bermain tebak-tebakan, jadi jangan di tebak ya~ #lah?**

**Oke, bagaimana? Masih membingungkan ya? Di chapter ini lebih ke Gin ya? Hahai, sesuai dengan revi yang di chapter 1~ alasan Gin melakukan itu semua,**

**Jadi? Masih tetap aneh, kah? Ide ini pasaran, kah? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chapter 3~ okeoke..**

**Tunggu, ketinggalan deh, bagian terpenting: Chapter 2 FLM – Reason di Beta oleh AkinaYuki-PettoChan**

**Baiklah, minna-san, Revi-nya please ^^**

**_Note: _Jika benar-benar mengecewakan, maaf~ tapi saya jamin kelanjutannya akan lebih menantang~ Sungguh!~**


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo ^^**

G! Proudly Present : **FLM ch.3 – Revenge**

Starring : **Rukia Kuchiki**

**Guess Stars!**

Ichimaru Gin

**REVENGE**

Tap-tap-tap.

"Jadi kau akan ke sana siang ini?" Seorang pria dengan wajah berwarna dan topi berbentuk aneh tiba-tiba membuka pintu jati besar yang merupakan satu-satunya penghubung masuk-keluarnya orang ke ruang tengah. Pria itu tanpa sungkan mendekati wanita mungil yang sedang bersolek di depan meja rias mewahnya.

"Apa yang telah kubilang sebelumnya, itu akan dimulai hari ini," jawab wanita itu. "Apa orang itu sudah menghubungimu?" tanya wanita itu pada pria tadi yang sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Orang sakit itu? Ya, dia sudah menelpon dua kali. Nemu yang mengangkatnya," jawabnya pada sosok dalam cermin.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengenakan _lipstick_ merah tepat di bibir atasnya.

"Dia bilang, kau sudah bisa datang, Rukia," jawab pria itu. "Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," lanjutnya kali ini dengan bisikan. Pria itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping pipi kiri Rukia. "Gunakan ini," bisiknya lebih pelan lagi.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitas mewarnai bibirnya. Kini matanya menatap rendah sebuah pistol hitam pekat―seperti mainan―yang telah berada di pangkuannya. Ia menyentuh benda itu sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia genggam pistol itu dengan sempurna.

"Pistol? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membakar dia hidup-hidup?" Rukia tampak memprotes. Kulit bagian keningnya dikerutkan, memandang Mayuri Sang Dokter penuh tanya.

"Oh, tak ada salahnya kau membawa benda ini, sayang," jawab Mayuri setengah menggoda. "Kau harus tahu, ilham yang kuterima berkata demikian," katanya lagi dengan nada bicara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Ilham? Apa lagi yang kau tahu, Mayuri-sama?" Nada bicara Rukia menaik. Ia menatap Mayuri di sampingnya dengan kedua mata besarnya. Tatapan yang tajam dan kuat, seakan menyiratkan kehausan akan sesuatu yang tepat ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Tenang Rukia. Kau akan menghancurkan musuhmu itu. Ichimaru Gin, ia akan pergi ke neraka segera," bisik Mayuri lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan kekehan kecil yang sukses membuat raut wajah Rukia menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta jasa anak buahmu untuk mengantarku ke sana," Rukia kembali mempertebal warna merah pada bibir bawahnya, lalu melakukan gerakan bibir yang mempertemukan langsung bibir atas dan bawahnya.

"Aku ingin ganti baju. Jadi…," ia memperlambat kalimatnya. "Aku harap kamu tahu maksudku," Rukia melirik Mayuri, lalu lirikannya digeser ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

Mayuri tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tak senangnya terhadap sikap Rukia yang 'sedikit' kurang sopan. Setelahnya, ia segera keluar meninggalkan Rukia sendiri dalam kamar sempit itu.

Kini Rukia seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Satu menit, ia masih belum mempersiapkan pakaiannya. Ia masih menatap cermin dengan dirinya di dalam.

"Aku… aku akan melemparmu ke neraka, Gin!" gertak Rukia pada sosok dirinya di cermin.

"Aku bersumpah, aaaah!" Ia berteriak, mengejang dan memukul-mukulkan meja hiasnya sampai menimbulkan suara gaduh yang tak dipedulikan penghuni di luar kamarnya. Rukia berkeringat. Ia bergetar. Kakinya ia paksakan melangkah, melangkah menuju pinggir ranjangnya.

Rukia berbaring sebentar. Berusaha menenangkan raganya. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya itu tak ingin berhenti. Ia tetap berkeringat dan tetap mengejang. "Ternyata tak bisa," ucapnya.

Kali ini ia berusaha untuk menggapai laci kecil di samping ranjangnya. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi laci itu. Ia terus meraba-raba isi laci tanpa melihatnya dengan pasti. Kepalanya sulit diangkat, entah mengapa terasa sangat berat.

"Dapat!" serunya saat tangannya tepat menyentuh bungkusan tablet. Rukia membuka bungkusan itu, mengambil sebuah tablet hijau dan menelannya dengan paksa.

Lima menit ia berbaring, kini tubuhnya sempurna pulih. Keringat di keningnya masih tersisa dan membentuk butiran-butiran air. Rukia mengelapnya.

Kini ia bisa kembali bangkit. Ia mengambil satu set gaun warna gelap yang telah disiapkannya di balik lemari. Ia segera mengganti pakainnya dengan gaun itu.

Sempurna. Gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang tetap menutup seluruh bahunya, dengan model ketat memanjang sampai atas lutut ditambah dengan _stocking_ hitam bermotif kembang telah sempurna mempercantik tampilan Rukia.

Cantik, seksi dan gelap adalah kesan yang terpancar dari bayangan cerminnya. Tak hanya itu, ia mengambil kacamata hitam dengan ukuran yang tidak kecil dari dalam laci dan mengenakannya.

Rukia kemudian mencari kotak sepatu di bagian bawah lemarinya. Ia temukan satu kotak sepatu berwarna _gold_ bermerk _Gucci_. Ia buka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam dari dalamnya. Ia kenakan sepatu itu mulai dari yang kanan kemudian yang kiri.

#

"Jadi, apa aku bisa pergi sekarang?" Sosok wanita yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap dengan dominan warna hitam itu sekarang tampil di ruang tengah. Satu lampu redup di ruangan itu tidak dapat memudarkan perhatian tiga pasang mata para penghuni rumah.

"Eh, boleh aku berkomentar?" Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu berjalan mendekati Rukia. "Kau cantik, Rukia. Tapi, apa 'Si Brengsek' itu tidak akan curiga nantinya. Kau… terlalu mencolok," ucap perempuan itu.

"Nemu-_san_, ah, aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Pada dasarnya―" Rukia melangkah menghampiri perempuan yang dipanggil Nemu-_san_ itu, lalu menyentuh pundaknya, "―ilham telah berkata aku akan berhasil."

"Aku suka sekali gayamu yang ini, Rukia. Kau begitu… menawan," Mayuri memperjelas kata yang terakhir. "Sado, antarkan Rukia. Dia tak mungkin pergi ke sana seorang diri."

"Baik, Tuan," jawab pemuda kulit hitam yang dipanggil Sado itu. Pemuda itu meletakan piring-piring bercorak hijau cerah yang sedari tadi ia lap, ia bersihkan dari debu. Kini, dengan tugas yang baru, ia bergegas mencari satu kunci kendaraan yang akan digunakannya―sebuah kunci mobil _jeep_, yang diyakininya berada di laci terbawah.

"Kau mencari ini, Sado-_kun_?" Nemu mendekati Sado. Sado yang berbalik punggung, melihat kunci yang dicarinya berada di apitan ibu jari dan telunjuk Nemu.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa pergi sekarang, kan?" Rukia mulai membentak. Jelas ambisinya tak mau ditunda―jangankan sehari, untuk beberapa jam pun tentu tidak.

"Baiklah," jawab Sado dengan pasti, setelah ia mengambil kunci itu dari tangan anak majikannya itu.

#

Bruum-Bruum-Bruum.

"Mobil _jeep_ ini sama sekali tidak keren," komentar Rukia saat mobil itu dengan sempurna berhenti di depan kediaman mewah Gin.

"Tidak keren? Ya, aku setuju," balas Sado sambil melepas kunci mobil itu dari lubangnya. "Lalu, apakah aku harus ikut ke dalam? Menjagamu, err, bukan, melindungi Anda?"

"Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk masuk. Kau tunggu saja di sini," jawab Rukia sambil membuka pintu sisi kanan _jeep_ itu. Kaki kanannya ia turunkan keluarkan terlebih dahulu, hingga menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan sempurna―lalu mengumpulkan keseimbangan pada ujung haknya, barulah ia tinggalkan mobil 'tidak keren' itu berserta 'pengemudi'nya di dalam sana.

Tap-tap-tap.

Rukia berjalan tanpa canggung sedikit pun. Jelas mentalnya telah ia persiapkan untuk hari ini. Saat penjaga pintu gerbang menanyai perihal kedatangannya, Rukia dapat menjawab sempurna. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Ichimaru Gin, hmm, _secret business_," jawaban itu sukses meloloskan Rukia dari penjaringan pertama.

Tap-tap-tap.

Pintu kayu bercat putih dengan gagang warna emas membumbung tinggi dihadapan Rukia. Pintu inilah yang harus ia lewati untuk dapat benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah Ichimaru Gin. Dan memang, orang yang telah membantunya dalam perencanaan ini telah menunggunya di balik pintu itu.

"Anda?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik punggung Rukia. Dari suaranya, diketahui bahwa bukan 'orang yang dimaksud'-lah yang barusan menyapanya.

Rukia masih memunggungi sosok di belakangnya. Ia belum berani berbalik, ya, sampai tangan orang itu menyentuh pundaknya. "Tuan Ichimaru telah menunggu Anda," katanya lagi.

Wanita berumur kira-kira seperempat abad―atau mungkin lebih beberapa tahun, berkacamata dan berkepang. Rukia teringat dengan sosok itu. Nanao, salah satu pelayan wanita kesayangan Gin. Dan wanita ini pernah menyentuhnya saat ia masih terluka-luka. Ya, terluka-luka, tapi wanita ini menyentuhnya bukan berarti menolong, justru membuangnya ke dalam gudang untuk kemudian dibakar oleh Gin―seperti sampah.

"Gin sudah menunggu, ya? Ya, a-a-aku sedikit terlambat," jawab Rukia sedikit gugup. Dalam hatinya―meski sebelumnya ia telah yakin―ia takut akan terbongkarnya penyamarannya di saat pertama.

"Biar aku antar. Tuan Gin sekarang sedang ada di kolam belakang," ajak Nanao.

"B-baik,"

#

"Apa orang itu akan benar-benar datang?" Sosok pria dengan pakaian resmi rumahannya sedang duduk di kursi santai. Di hadapannya, kolam persegi panjang yang terisi penuh dengan air jernih berkaporit. Ia menunggu, ditemani oleh satu pelayannya―kali ini pelayang pria―yang setia berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"Orang itu sudah bilang kalau dia akan terlambat, mungkin beberapa menit lagi," jawab Sang Pelayan. Pelayan berperawakan tinggi jangkung dengan ukuran badan yang tidak terlalu berisi, kulit pucat dan warna rambut gelap juga dengan garis bawah mata yang terlalu memanjang ke bawah di daerah pipinya.

"Aku akan menunggu lima menit lagi. Kau tahu aku terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan tanpa hasil, kan?" Gin berucap dengan nada tinggi. Ia menghirup oksigen dengan paksa, lalu membuangnya lagi dengan bentuk lain―karbon dioksida.

"Tuan Ichimaru, Nona Rosea Schiffer telah datang," Nanao memecah keheningan yang terjalin antara dua pria di area belakang itu. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa tanda itu sedikit mengagetkan Gin. Ia bersama dengan seorang wanita lagi yang ia sebut dengan Rosea Schiffer tadi kini berdiri di hadapan Gin.

"Nona Rosea Schiffer, aku menunggumu sejak sejam yang lalu," sambut Gin. Ia kini berdiri menyeimbangkan posisinya dengan wanita 'kurang tinggi' dihadapannya.

"Ichimaru Gin, Anda… tinggi sekali," sindir Rukia halus. Ia memang sedikit dibuat susah dengan posisi seperti itu―ia harus menatap wajah Gin agak ke atas. Hak tingginya ia hentak-hentakan pelan seakan memberi ketukan _magic_ yang bisa menambah tinggi haknya itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita duduk saja," Gin mempersilahkan 'Rosea' duduk pada kursi santai di sebelahnya. Ia juga melebarkan kuncup payung yang akhirnya meneduhkan mereka berdua. Ia sadar dengan warna hitam yang dikenakan Rukia yang sangat sensitif dengan panas matahari.

"Jadi, kau berani membayar dua ratus juta hanya untuk foto itu?" Gin langsung menanyakan pokok pembahasan. Ya, kali ini tanpa basa-basi. Mungkin karena ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang terpenting.

"Satu jepretan foto, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasanku mengeluarkan cek sebesar itu. Tentu bukan jepretan biasa, karena aku juga ingin melihatnya secara langsung," jawab Rukia. Dalam hati, ia lega akan kondisi saat ini. Gin tak menyadari apa pun.

"Baiklah, tentu saja itu tak masalah jika aku juga bisa lihat 'itu'. Kau tahu maksudku, Nona?"

"Sebenarnya aku tersinggung dengan ucapanmu barusan. Kau harus tahu aku ke sini dengan apa; mobil bukan sembarang mobil. Kau tahu maksudku, Gin?" Rukia berkomentar sambil merogoh isi tasnya. Ia keluarkan selembar cek yang sudah berisi nominal angka−bisa tebak berapa yang tercantum di sana; dua ratus juta yen−dengan ruang kosong pada kolom 'tanda tangan penerima'.

"Bukan. Ini pertemuan pertama kita, kan? Ya, sebelumnya kau hanya berhubungan dengan asistenku. Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengetes dirimu saja, hehe..." Gin menunjukan tawanya saat ia mengambil lebaran cek itu. "Baiklah. Ulquiorra, bisa ambilkan 'benda' itu? Nona, sudah siapkan kamera?"

"Oh, tentu," jawab Rukia berbarengan dengan langkah Ulquiorra. "Ehem. Tapi, apa tidak lebih baik, jika kita ikut ke dalam juga? Maaf atas kelancangan ini..." ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Kata-kata Rukia barusan sedikit menghambat perjalanan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra berhenti sebentar.

"Tuan..." Ulquiorra berbalik badan menghadap tiga orang di tempat perbincangan.

"Ah, iya, benar juga. Ulquiorra,−kau masih di sini−bawa 'benda' itu ke ruang tengah!" perintah Gin pada Ulquiorra yang sudah berada jauh semeter darinya.

Tap-tap-tap.

"Boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Ah, tentu, Nona. Biar aku antarkan, ah, maksudku, Nanao, kau antarkan Nona Rosea!"

"Baik, Tuan."

#

"Kau sama sekali tak ingin aku menyentuhnya−bahkan kotak kayunya sekalipun?"

"Tidak seperti itu, hanya tak ingin memberi kesempatan padamu saja. Kau harus tahu, 'benda' itu milikku," Rukia berbicara pada sosok di belakangnya. Cermin toilet menjadi saksi percakapan mereka, dengan aliran air pada wastafel, kemudian dipecahkan oleh tangan mungil Rukia yang kemudian menyapu bersih sisi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih sedikit gugup, ya? Hmm, apa kau masih belum yakin untuk melakukannya? Apa kau perlu bantuanku untuk menembaknya?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Sosoknya bersandar pada pintu toilet yang tertutup.

"Kau? Memang kau punya pistol, hah?" Kali ini tisu kering yang menyapu bagian wajahnya, menyerap sisa air yang tertinggal di atasnya.

"Bukankah Mayuri menitipkannya untukku?" Sosok itu mendekati Rukia.

"Eh," desah Rukia saat tangan orang itu merogoh tasnya, mendapatkan pistol hitam kecil di dalamnya, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan paksa−hingga mengeluarkan atau bisa disebut menjatuhkan beberapa benda yang lain.

"Ini senjataku, loh."

"Kau...!"

"Sssttt, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali, sebelum ada yang curiga," ucap sosok itu sambil mendaratkan telunjuknya vertikal tepat di bibir mungil Rukia.

Rukia pun menurut. Ia meluruskan gaunnya dan memperbaiki sandaran sepatunya−hingga benar-benar nyaman di kakinya.

"Aku. Akulah yang akan membunuhnya. Dan, kau, hanya diam saja. Tugasmu sudah selesai," ancam Rukia. Rukia tampak kasar dengan ucapannya ditambah lagi dengan hantaman pintu yang mengiringi kepergiannya ke luar ruang sempit itu−toilet. Jelas, Rukia sangat tidak sopan dengan sosok yang menolongnya pada insidennya yang terdahulu. Tapi, bagaimana pun, orang itu tidak sakit hati. Ia hanya tersenyum memaklumi hal itu. Toh, itu sudahlah masuk dalam rencana dan perkiraannya.

Tap-tap-tap.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N: Hah? Lama sekali ya, update-nya.**

**Maaf... Habisnya, tugas sekolah itu menumpuk banget!**

**Ditambah lagi, komputer yang rusak dan harus diinstal ulang.**

**Untungnya dokumen-dokumen fic nggak kehapus.**

**Okelah, saya tunggu reviewnya.**

**Ya, kalau jelek maaf, ya.**

**Thanks sudah baca. ^^**


End file.
